There have been a number of golf swing training aids developed that attach to a golfers body to assist the golfer in developing an inside down swing: U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,929 (Todaro 1995); U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,266 (Bursi 1995); U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,551 (Bursi 1996); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,240 (Stuart 1999). Each golf swing training aid attempts to implement an underlying training methodology.